se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Relaciones China-Japón/China
Mandatarios chinos con mandatarios japoneses Xi Jinping= Xi Jinping Akihito - Xi Jinping.jpg| Japanese Emperor Akihito(L) meets with visiting Chinese Vice President Xi Jinping in Tokyo, Japan, Dec. 15, 2009. (Xinhua/Ma Zhancheng) Xi Jinping - Yasuo Fukuda.jpg| Former Japanese Prime Minister Yasuo Fukuda meets Chinese President Xi Jinping. AP Archive Xi Jinping - Yukio Hatoyama.jpg| The Prime Minister Meets with Vice President Xi Jinping of the People's Republic of China. Photo: Cabinet Secretariat, Cabinet Public Relations Office Shinzō Abe - Xi Jinping.jpg| Prime Minister Shinzo Abe and Chinese President Xi Jinping shake hands at the Great Hall of the People in Beijing on Monday, prior to their first-ever talks. | POOL/KYODO |-| Hu Jintao= Hu Jintao Akihito - Hu Jintao.jpg| Chinese President Hu Jintao (L) meets with Japanese Emperor Akihito (R) in Tokyo, Japan, May 7, 2008. (Xinhua Photo) Hu Jintao - Yasuhiro Nakasone.jpg| Chinese President Hu Jintao (R) meets with former Japanese Prime Minister Yasuhiro Nakasone at the Great Hall of the People in Beijing, capital of China, April 29, 2008. (Xinhua Photo) Noboru Takeshita - Sin imagen.jpg| Hashimoto was part of a Japanese delegation that met Chinese President Hu Jintao in March this year. Toshiki Kaifu - Sin imagen.jpg| Hu Jintao Has Breakfast with Former Japanese Prime Ministers Yasuhiro Nakasone, Toshiki Kaifu, Yoshiro Mori and Shinzo Abe Hu Jintao - Ryūtarō Hashimoto.jpg| Chinese Vice President Hu Jintao paid a visit to Japan during April 21-26, 1998 with Hu meeting with Japanese Prime Minister Ryutaro Hashimoto. Foto: China.org.cn Keizō Obuchi - Sin imagen.jpg| TOKYO - APRIL 22: Japanese Foreign Minister Keizo Obuchi (L) and Chinese Vice President Hu Jintao hold a meeting at Iikura Guest House on April 22, 1998 in Tokyo, Japan. (Photo by Sankei Archive via Getty Images) Yoshirō Mori - Sin imagen.jpg| Hu Jintao Has Breakfast with Former Japanese Prime Ministers Yasuhiro Nakasone, Toshiki Kaifu, Yoshiro Mori and Shinzo Abe Hu Jintao - Jun'ichirō Koizumi.jpg| On the evening of April 23, Chinese President Hu Jintao met in the hotel where he stayed with Japanese Prime Minister Junichiro Koizumi following his attendance to the Asia-Africa Summit. Foto: Ministry of Foreign Affairs, the People's Republic of China Hu Jintao - Yasuo Fukuda.jpg| On July 9, 2008, Chinese President Hu Jintao met with Japanese Prime Minister Yasuo Fukuda in Toyako, Hokkaido. Foto: Consulado General de la República China en San Francisco. Hu Jintao - Taro Aso.jpg| On October 24, 2008, Chinese President Hu Jintao met at the Great Hall of the People with Japanese Prime Minister Taro Aso, who is here to attend the seventh Asia-Europe Meeting (ASEM) scheduled on Oct. 24-25. Foto: Consulado General de la República China en San Francisco. Hu Jintao - Yukio Hatoyama.jpg| On September 21, 2009, Chinese President Hu Jintao met with Japanese Prime Minister Yukio Hatoyama in New York. Foto: Ministerio de Relaciones Exteriores de la República Popular China Hu Jintao - Naoto Kan.jpg| Chinese President Hu Jintao (R) meets with Japanese Prime Minister Naoto Kan in Yokohama, Japan, Nov. 13, 2010. (Xinhua) Hu Jintao - Yoshihiko Noda.jpg| Hu Jintao Meets with Japanese Prime Minister Yoshihiko Noda Hu Jintao - Shinzō Abe.jpg| On June 8, 2007, Chinese President Hu Jintao met with Japanese Prime Minister Shinzo Abe in Germany's Baltic resort of Heiligendamm. Foto: Consulado General de la República China en San Francisco. |-| Jiang Zemin= Jiang Zemin Akihito - Jiang Zemin.jpg| On November 26, 1998, Japanese Emperor Akihito held a grand ceremony to welcome the visiting president of the PRC, Jiang Zemin. Jiang Zemin - Toshiki Kaifu.jpg| General Secretary of the Communist Party of China Jiang Zemin met with visiting Japanese Prime Minister Toshiki Kaifu on August 12, 1991. china.org.cn Morihiro Hosokawa - Sin imagen.jpg| On November 19, 1993, President Jiang Zemin met with the Japanese Prime Minister Morihiro Hosokawa during the APEC meeting in Seattle. People's Republic of China Jiang Zemin - Tsutomu Hata.jpg| Leader of the Japan Tar Yo To and former Prime Minister Hata Tsutomu (R) led a delegation to visit China from July 7th to 10th, 1997. Jiang Zemin met with Hata Tsutomu.people.com.cn Ryūtarō Hashimoto - Sin imagen.jpg| Prime Minister Ryutaro Hashimoto's bilateral meeting with President Jiang Zemin of the People's Republic of China. Ministry of Foreign Affairs Keizō Obuchi - Sin imagen.jpg| Jiang Zemin shakes hands with Japanese prime minister Keizo Obuchi. Jiang Zemin - Jun'ichirō Koizumi.jpg| President Jiang with Japanese Prime Minister Junichiro Koizumi. china.org.cn |-| Yang Shangkun= Yang Shangkun Akihito - Yang Shangkun.jpg| Japanese Emperor Akihito and Empress Michiko visited China on October 23, 1992, being welcomed by Chinese President Yang Shangkun. This marked the first visit by the Japanese emperor to China. China.org.cn Toshiki Kaifu - Sin imagen.jpg| Japanese Prime Minister Toshiki Kaifu and Chinese President Yang Shangkun during their meeting at the Diaoyutai State Guesthouse on August 12, 1991 in Beijing, China. |-| Deng Xiaoping= Deng Xiaoping Deng Xiaoping - Hirohito.jpg| Former Chinese leader Deng Xiaoping (first from right) and wife Zhuo Lin (second from left) meet with Japanese Emperor Hirohito and his wife Princess Nagako at the Emperor's Palace in Tokyo on October 23, 1978. Photo: people.com.cn Deng Xiaoping - Takeo Fukuda.jpg| Life-sized wax models of late Chinese leader Deng Xiaoping (left) and late 67th Prime Minister of Japan Takeo Fukuda shaking hands are displayed in a shopping mall in Beijing December 10, 2008. The statues capture the moment after the two signed the China-Japan Treaty of Peace and Friendship in 1978. China will send the statues to Japan early next year, according to reports (Asianewsphoto) Deng Xiaoping - Masayoshi Ōhira.jpg| Deng Xiaoping (L) meets with Japanese Prime Minister Masayoshi Ōhira on December 6, 1979./China.org.cn Photo Zenkō Suzuki - Sin imagen.jpg| Japanese Prime Minister Zenko Suzuki (L) shakes hands with CPPCC National Committee Chairman Deng Xiaoping at Great Hall of the People during his visit to China on September 28, 1982 in Beijing, China. Zenko Suzuki (1911-2004) was the 70th Prime Minister of Japan. Deng Xiaoping - Yasuhiro Nakasone.jpg| The Chinese Leader Deng Xiaoping met with visiting Japanese Prime Minister Yasuhiro Nakasone on March 25, 1984. china.org.cn Deng Xiaoping - Noboru Takeshita.jpg| Chairman of the Central Military Commission Deng Xiaoping met with visiting Japanese Prime Minister Noboru Takeshita on August 26, 1988. china.org.cn Fuentes Categoría:China-Japón